masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Illusive man?
At the start of mass effect 2 you can see miranda talking to the illusive man without that thing which shepard uses to talk to him. Since miranda was speaking to him in person is she the only one who knows were he is? 12:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes. she is considered one of his most trusted agent. But still it is likely he moves around a bit after a while to throw off any attempt to track him or to supervise important missions like Paul Grayson.--Ironreaper 14:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) So if the creaters wanted to the coud disarm miranda, have a gun to her head and threaten to shoot her if she does'nt give up his "hiding" spot ? Ser Shepard 16:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Several people actually know where he is. First off, there's the other person we see in the cutscene described above, who hands the Illusive Man something (a data pad, I believe). So that person knows where he is. Ditto for the staff of the space station he is on. Twenty or so, I believe it said in Mass Effect: Retribution. They also know, though they wouldn't tell, since they are all fanatically loyal to him personally. In fact, given what we know from Redemption, they have an even better idea of where the Illusive Man is than Miranda would, since the book clearly states that after any of his operatives (other than the crew of the station, of course), come aboard and meet him face to face, the Illusive Man has his station moved, so it isn't in the same location it was when the operative was there. :So basically, the answer to the first question (Is Miranda the only one who knows where he is?) is a big fat emphatic NO!. At least twenty or so other people know where he is during that cutscene, and given what we know of the Illusive Man, he most likely moved his hidey-hole right after Miranda left, so she most likely has no idea exactly where he is anymore. SpartHawg948 18:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah there are quite a few people who actually know where he is, but I'm sure he does move around a bit to keep the authorities off his tail. As to the actual amount of crew it is stated in Retribution on page 170. Only six field operatives had ever set foot on the station, and considering that the Illusive Man moved the station afterwards, they probably don't know where it was moved to. In addition, it stated that there are two dozen of the most loyal and devoted Cerberus Agents that man the station. So we do know there is beyond a doubt that more than one person knows where the Illusive Man is, but are the likely to tell, probably not. Lancer1289 19:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, if he hadn't moved after Miranda visited, he sure as hell would have moved after the Paragon conclusion of the suicide mission. Miranda can't be trusted anymore.